Love Wont Let Me
by webbswoman
Summary: Slash songfic, although it's more like pre-slash. He couldn’t stand by and watch as he lost Ben forever.


This was written for a challenge over on treasuregeeks, but then I decided not to use it for that. The song is Love Wont Let Me by Jason Michael Carroll.

**Love Won't Let Me**

Riley stumbled up the stairs to his apartment, placing the bags he carried down as he reached his door. He took his keys out of his jacket pocket, cursing as he dropped them. After stooping down to pick them up he shoved the right one into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open as he did so. He set the bags down on the kitchen table and ran his fingers through his hair. The light on his machine was flashing, and although he knew who the message was off, and what it was about he pressed the listen button. Ben's voice filled the room.

"_**Hi Riley, you should probably sit down for what I'm about to tell you. I wanted to tell you face to face, but I can't wait, so you'll have to hear it from your answering machine. I proposed to Abigail, and she said yes, we're getting married! Anyway call me when you get the message, you'll be best man right? Bye**_

Riley slumped down onto the sofa sighing, although Ben had already told him face to face it still hurt to hear it again. He knew that he was being selfish; he had promised himself a long time ago that he would never stand in Ben's way if he wanted to marry Abigail. But now that the moment had arrived, he couldn't do it. He couldn't stand by and watch as he lost Ben forever.

_I always said I wouldn't stand in the way of your dreams  
What good is the wind blowing in a blue sky to a bird without wings  
I meant it when I said it I swear it but things change and I can't pretend  
That I could someone how live without you no matter what I say_

When Ben had told him the news he had pretended to be happy for them, had told Ben that he would love to be his best man, had made a sarcastic comment to Abigail, which had been expected of him. And then he had made his excuses, had gotten into his car and had driven to the quiet spot where he always went to think. And then he had broken down.

_I just can't turn around walk away  
Give it up without a fight love won't let me say goodbye  
After all this time love won't let me_

It had taken him exactly one hour to make up his mind; he was going to fight for his man. He knew that he was taking a risk, knew that if it went wrong he would lose Ben forever, but he also knew that if Ben married Abigail that would be the end of it.

_A lot of people looking around trying to find out where they're at  
Sometimes it takes closing your eyes to see what you really have  
And we have it I know it I feel it_

Riley emptied the bags of their contents, switched on his laptop and camcorder and began to work. He had first realised that he loved Ben about a month after meeting him. Some not so clever thugs had decided that Riley was an easy target and had left him with two broken ribs, a black eye and an empty wallet. Ben had turned up at the hospital, had insisted on taking Riley home and had nursed him back to health. For the first time in his life Riley had felt like he mattered. He had secretly loved him ever since. In fact he had been about to tell Ben how he felt. But then a certain obstacle by the name of Abigail had become embroiled in the search for the treasure, and then in Ben's life.

_But I hate to think_ th_at I'm standing in your way  
And though I tried to step aside  
No matter what I do_

_I just can't turn around walk away  
Give it up without a fight love won't let me say goodbye  
After all this time love won't let me  
_

Riley smiled as he found an old photo album, full of pictures of him and Ben on their various trips that they had taken whilst searching for the treasure. Humming a tune to himself he continued with his project. He bit his lip in concentration, he had to make a good job of it, otherwise he would blow the only chance he had of getting Ben. Riley suddenly felt guilty, Ben and Abigail were happy, in fact he had never seen Ben as happy as he was with Abigail, but he knew that he had to do something, besides he had liked Ben first. He could make Ben just as happy, if not more.

_I'll do whatever I gotta do  
Just tell me you don't want me to  
Turn around walk away  
Give it up without a fight love won't let me_

Riley stood outside Ben's house and placed the precious parcel on the front step. He rang the doorbell once before hurrying to his car and driving away. He had never been particularly religious, but as he drove he muttered a prayer, hoping that Ben wouldn't be disgusted, hoping that Ben wouldn't push him away.

_Turn around walk away  
Give it up without a fight love won't let me  
Don't let me say goodbye after all this time  
Love won't let me_

Ben looked around, puzzled. The only evidence that anybody had rang the doorbell was the package that he held in his hand. He had recognised the writing instantly, it was Riley's, he would have known the messy scrawl anywhere. The fact that it was Riley's writing puzzled him even more, surely if Riley had been at his house he would have popped in to say hello. Sighing, he closed the door and went back inside. He was the only one in the house; Abigail had gone out shopping with some friends. He ripped the paper off the package and frowned at the videotape. Intrigued he pushed it into the video recorder and sat down to watch it. Sitting on the edge of his seat as Riley's determined, slightly nervous looking face appeared on the screen. The fight had begun.

_Turn around walk away  
Give it up without a fight love won't let me_

_Love won't let me_


End file.
